Poem Mix
by Ivypool2005
Summary: This is a bunch of poems that I wrote. I hope you like them! There are a lot more fandoms than just HTTYD and Odd Squad but I could only choose 2. It says the person the poem is about and the fandom they are from next to the title.
1. Chapter 1

Todd Squad (Todd, Odd Squad)

I will wait

For someone to call me back

I will wait

For you to need me

again

I will keep waiting

And in the meantime

I will break your hearts

In revenge for breaking mine.

One day I will come in

like a wrecking ball

And rip your lives and tear your souls

So that nothing matters anymore

because that is what you did to me

But for now I am still waiting

I was the best, then the worst, now

I do not know what I am

All I know is that

You will feel the pain I am feeling

Everything you have ever known

Everyone you looked up to

Will be gone

And you will try to hide it but

it will pain you to say that what you loved

is wrong

But you will say it

Because that is the power of hate.

I hope you realize why

I have to go against you.

If I help you then

I will hope that you will take me back

But you will not

Because I know the way of the world

Eleven years, then suddenly

Everything was gone

And even though you pretend

To be kind,

You are afraid of me

You will never trust me

Because that is the power of fear.

Even though

You have abandoned me

Even though

You do not trust me

I can always hope

and then

Maybe

just maybe

You will put your trust into me again.

I say these things because

That is the power of hope.

I Am Strong (Fishlegs, How To Train Your Dragon)

I'm different

And I used to care

I used to wonder

Why I am the way I am

But now I'm different

And I don't care

Because I know

There is always a reason.

I don't care what people say

I don't care if they say

Good things or bad

Or if they even talk about me at all

But I know

I am the way I am

For a reason

And I will not question Fate.

I am always the worst

At everything,

But I don't think that really matters.

What matters is

Inside of your heart

It may not show

In your size or strength

But that doesn't matter

As long as you know

You are strong inside.

Strength may show itself in many ways.

You may have big muscles and a beard,

But that is only a representation

Of your honor.

I do not have muscles or a beard,

But I have a lobster-pot rucksack

And a lobster-claw necklace

And those two things mean more to me

Than size or strength

I will never let anything get in my way

I am not a runt. I am so much more.

Hiccup's Ballad (Hiccup, HTTYD)

Once I sailed the mighty seas aboard my sunken ship

Once I carried the Dragonsword that led my towards my Fate

I thought I knew what was there for me beyond my endless trip

But I'm still journeying to Hero's End, I hope I'm not too late.

Stand with me, it's never done

Stand with me, it's never too late

If you think that they have won,

Times can change, just wait.

Now I am lost but I'm not quite done,

I'll always go back to fight for my friends,

And as I lie here in the sun

I know I will make it to Hero's End.

Ze Great Camicazi (This is mostly for comic relief) (Camicazi, HTTYD)

I'm jumping, twisting, turning,

Flipping, sliding, climbing,

Dancing around, waiting

For someone to pass, then

DASHING to pick up

What they left behind

And what they're still carrying.

Slipping, sliding in and out

Waiting, waiting for them

To let down their guard

Then DARTING in to deal

The DESTROYER'S DEFENSE

The GRIMBEARD'S GRAPPLE

The FINAL CUT.

All the while turning their heads

Round and round

So they can't make sense

Of the world around them

Then FLASH! They're

Knocked out cold.

I'm traveling around

With my friends

Hiccup and Fishlegs

And living life

How I shouldn't

Who am I?

I'm Ze Great Camicazi!

Perilous (Peril, Wings of Fire)

Fire burning me, burning everyone,

Raging out of control,

Destroying everything that gets in its way.

Flames going up around me

Blocking me out from the world

Fire never hurting me,

But hurting me more than anything else.

I don't know what to do

Now that killing is not the only option.

I have already done too much of that.

My brother, with no fire to match mine,

My mother, who I loved,

Even as I sent her away,

The flightless bird who I couldn't protect,

And all the others, the prisoners of war,

Who did nothing but fight for their queens

All consumed by the perilous fire that is me.


	2. Chapter 2

Youth (Ms. O, Odd Squad)

Am I a fool to stay this way

Do I really want to never grow up

I don't know.

But if this goes on much longer

I'll forget what it's like

To be a kid again.

For even though I look young

I am old inside.

I'll forget

How I used to dance

How I used to smile and laugh

And sing and play.

But that was all long ago

Now I am old

I will never be so

Happy and carefree

As I was all those years ago.

Am I a fool to stay this way

Or do people envy me

To be able to live forever

That is a gift not many have

But if this goes on much longer

I'll forfeit my chance

To leave

To live my life.

Sometimes I sit

And talk to myself

And argue,

Odd Squad is my life.

I can never leave.

I can never retire,

Because without Ms. O,

Odd Squad is nothing.

I look out the door

And see my agents

And I know I could never leave them.

Still, sometimes I sit at my desk

Wondering what it would be like

With someone else as Ms. O,

Someone younger.

Because even though I look young

I am old beyond imagination.

May the next Ms. O be a good one.

Trust (Darkstalker, Wings of Fire)

I knew how it would all turn out

But I trusted Fathom to stay my friend

I trusted that Clearsight would believe in me.

I was wrong about them

I was wrong about dragons

I thought they were my friends,

But they ended up betraying me.

Now I have waited long enough

Believe me,

Two thousand years is a long time to wait.

I have finally found someone I can trust

Dragons betrayed me,

But not all dragons are the same.

I was young and ambitious

I thought I was invincible

I turned a blind eye to the darkness

And the terrible futures ahead.

Then Clearsight betrayed me

And my tribe pushed me out

And as I descended into the darkness

I knew that the only dragon you can trust

Is yourself.

Now I am old and wise

I am a better dragon now

I hope that others are better too

I hope that I can trust them

And that since they are better,

They will not betray their friends and family

Like mine did me.

I will wait for my freedom

And since the only thing I can do is wait

I will trust Moon with all my heart

And hope that she is better.

Firestar (Firestar, Warriors)

Skyfire

Blazing in the night

Burning when everything is darkest

A red-hot star

Lighting up to lead the way

Bright as the fire

That swept through the forest

A supernova

Becoming greater every moon

Large as the honor

Of every Clan combined

A leader

Not just of his Clan,

But of himself

Even until the end

He blazed forward

Never knowing

That would be his last light.

Home (Valhallarama, HTTYD)

I spent my whole life on a Quest

But I never figured out the rest

As things around me went awry

I never stopped to wonder why

I went on search for things that were lost

I never knew what it would cost

My father

My son

My husband

My people

My honor

My heart.

I gave up so much to get to this place

But it's not as good as a friendly face

Now I'm surrounded with people I love

As my Silver Phantom soars above

I've Quested far, but now I see

My home is the place where I should be.

Silverstream (Silverstream, Warriors)

My life and yours, entwined as one

Our hearts are bound as we share the sun

We'll be together until we die

Never to part, we're bound to fly

Now, my love, we have to part

But I'll always have you in my heart

I'll watch you from the starry sky

Yes, my love, we can still fly

We meet again and you're still mine

We'll fight together; together, we'll shine

Now I am gone but the past is the past

I'll never be gone, our love will forever last.


	3. Chapter 3

Fire Fury (Furious, HTTYD)

I used to have a heart of flame

If only that had stayed the same

I used to love a boy so free

We'd roam the world, just him and me

But then I found myself all alone

And my heart was turned to stone

I saw how soon peace turned to war

And wondered what I was fighting for

Now I have a second try

Time to spread my wings and fly

I know what I am fighting for

The chance for peace, the hope of more.

Hearts can break, and heal,

And beat again.

Destined (Second Dragonets of Destiny and Peril, Wings of Fire)

We are the dragonets of destiny

Rising like the three moons

Turning like the harsh winter

Burning hot like the blazing fire

Guiding each other like the currents

Changing like the desert winds

Growing like the rainforest trees

This is what we are.

No one can change that, and

Nothing can tear us apart.

Words For Ulysses (Flora, Flora and Ulysses)

I know

cynics

are not

supposed

to feel

pain

but

I do.

I know

cynics

are not

supposed

to feel

love

but

I do.

I love

you

so much.

My life

would

never

be easier

without

you.

Hollow Soul (Hollow, Miss Peregrine's Home For Peculiar Children)

Nothing

I am nothing

An unseen body

Nothing more

Darkness

Waiting for me

Hiding shadows

I am one of them

Void

Sucking up

The light

Nothing left

Only darkness

And emptiness

Shadow

Only a shadow

Waiting for you

An animal

Of pain and hunger

Hollow soul

Nothing inside

Consuming everything

But my soul

Is never filled.

Warfire (Burn, Blister, and Blaze, Wings of Fire)

Fire, fire, burning bright

Blazing in the starry night

Blistering hot for all to see

Fire spreading, wild and free

Fire blocking out the light

Fire will return to fight

Sprung from water, cool as can be

Extinguishing the mighty sea

They don't care what is at stake

They don't care what horrors they'll make

Power quickly turns to greed

They capture fear, on which they feed

Of those who blister and blaze and burn

They'll all die unless they learn

Sometimes war cannot be won

Nothing will be left once it's done.


	4. Chapter 4

Invisible Man (Millard, MPHFPC)

I wish I could be like other boys

I wish I could live a normal life

Like the people who came before me

The others can hide it

But everything that is me

Is already hidden.

I should be grateful

Just to be alive

When so many of my kind

Have been killed

They died because

Nobody understood them

Nobody will ever understand me.

My power does not feel

Like power to me

It feels like a burden

A plague,

That I must carry

I can never change it

I can never push it away

It is always there

Like my shadow

The dark side of my soul.

Forgive Me (Yellowfang, Warriors)

I guess this is my punishment

For breaking the warrior code

But is it really a punishment?

Even though I've done a crime

It was all worth it

I've kitted a monster

But I've kitted a son

The son I wanted so badly

That is what I got.

I did not see what you became

Because I loved you so much

My love blinded me

I hoped you would grow up

To be the son I always wanted

You grew up to be a tyrant

But in the end,

After it's all over

Now I realize

You have always been

Perfect in my eyes.

Even when you cast me out

I knew I would always be yours

I would always be your mother

Even if you did not care

I cared until I had no caring left

And then I cared for you even more

I never forgave myself

For what, I'm not sure

I thought it was because

I brought you into the world

But it was really this.

I never forgave myself

For leaving you so willingly.

I should have resisted

I should have tried

Tried to stay with you

Just a few minutes longer

But I did not try to stay

I let you chase me out

Because I did not love you enough

I could never love you enough.

That is the real reason

That I gave myself up to the fire

I tried to escape

But my heart was not in it

I knew that if I survived

I would never, ever forgive myself

I would live my life in fear

That you would not forgive me.

I hope that you can forgive me

Even when I could never

Love you enough.

Cycle of Love (Kestrel, Wings of Fire)

Once I loved and once I lost

I tried so hard to save my dragonets

But in the end, they were torn from me

One is now in a world far away

And one is not so far from me

But she is always just out of reach.

Now I've been given a second chance

But I don't want a second chance

I don't want to fail again

To love and lose and cry again

I can't let that happen again

I won't let that happen again

That is why I do not love you

That is why I cannot care

I cannot risk the fear, the terror

The sadness that could rule my life

If I let myself love you, and lose you

My heart would break again

And it would never mend.

Love Never Dies (All HTTYD)

A mother's love for her son

Though she chooses not to show it

A father's love for a King

Who is better than he could ever hope to be

Cousins' love for each other

Love and loss can be the same thing.

A man's love for his lucky hat

Because some loves may seem silly

A little girl's love for adventure

Nothing can keep her from it

A young King's love for his people

The people he's sworn to protect.

A boy's love for the dragons

The dragons of his childhood,

Of his dreams and realities

The dragons he's lost so much for

But love and loss can be the same thing.

A dragon's love for a boy

Enough to lead an army for him

Enough to be willing to die for him

Even though it is too late

Too late.

These Loves are what we live for,

What we laugh and smile and die for,

These Loves are our only hopes,

But there is still hope

As long as our Love Never Dies.

Winter (Winter, The Lunar Chronicles)

The walls are

dripping with blood

but no one sees it

but me.

I am a girl

of snow and ice

but no one sees it

but me.

My visions are

invisible

to everyone

but me.

It's all

in my head

but it feels real.

I've lived with it

so long

that I don't know

what to feel.

My strings are snapping

but no one feels it

but me.

Winter

has

broken

and

spring

has

sprung.


	5. Chapter 5

Alpha (Wolf, TLC)

I had a brother

I had a mother

I had a father

but they are gone.

I was a brother

and a son

I was a human

but that me is gone.

I was an animal

a wild beast

I was a wolf

a creature of the night.

I howled to the moon

not because I wanted to

but because it was me.

You changed that.

You changed me.

You hold me together

When I break.

You let me let go.

You are my alpha

a red beacon when I am lost

I do not howl to the moon

anymore

I howl to you

and you howl back.

You are my alpha

my one and only

my leader,

my love.

We are a pack now,

you and me.

You are mine

and I am yours

and I can't tell the difference

anymore.

I Am (Snotlout, HTTYD)

To Gobber,

I am a student

The best one he's ever known

To my father,

I am a son

He's always wanted a boy of his own

To Stoick,

I am a subject

I'll always rush into a fight

To Hiccup,

I am emerging

The darkness before the light

But to me,

I am broken

Falling even as I fly

I am damaged

I am destroyed

Will my dreams forever die?

To me,

I am anger

I am filled with hate

I'll try to save my soul,

Even though it is too late.

Now I must believe

Believe I can change

For hope is the only thing

Stronger than rage

With this ending comes a beginning

With Tomorrow comes a Golden Age.

My eyes are closed,

But my heart is open

As I plunge into the sea

I know what I am fighting for.

Falling, I fly.

I am finally free.

I'll Meet You There (Termagant, HTTYD)

I'll meet you there at Hero's End

Beyond the winding riverbend

I'll meet you there before the dawn

Go now, love, you must be strong.

Wait for me, though I might not arrive

All I wish is for you to survive

Wait for me, for you're all I own

With me in your heart, you won't be alone.

I'll meet you there at Hero's End

Beyond the winding riverbend

I'll meet you there, in the sky

But though it makes me cry,

Now I must say goodbye.

Patience (Patience, HTTYD)

I've said my name was Patience

Because that's what I have to have

When you wake to shouting in your ear,

When your favorite music's too soft to hear,

When one likes to smile and one to sneer,

You will understand.

I've said my name was Patience

Because that's what I have to have

When you don't know where your body's at,

When you're pretty sure he ate the cat,

When you're forced to wear a matching hat,

You will understand.

I've said my name was Patience

Because that's what I have to have

When your life's a wild ride,

When you've lost your sense of pride,

When a smile's on your face but a frown's inside,

You will understand.

You will understand.

Love (Levana, TLC)

I loved you.

Even though you loved her more,

I still loved.

Even though it tore my heart apart,

I still loved.

I loved through thick and thin,

I loved through tears of pain.

But I still loved.

What must I do to win you?

What more do you want of me?

I need you, Evret.

But you don't need me.

I can't coax your heart out.

Your mind is stone.

Your heart is ice.

You daughter is snow,

Breakable, fragile.

Don't make me prove it.

The girl of my past is gone.

My love has melted away

Like snow on a spring day.

Love is a conquest.

Love is a war.

This is what I think of love.


	6. Chapter 6

Taken (Maha Kesley, TLC)

You took my sons from me

You took my freedom from me

You took my husband too.

You took my life from me

You took my world from me

And now it is my turn

To take your world from you.

I cannot do much, but

I will do whatever it takes.

I know you will come for me.

I will let you come.

Take my life from me, for

It does not matter.

My hope still lives on.

It still lives, spreads

Like the plague

Once it is planted,

It will keep growing and

It will never stop until

It takes everything from you.

My hope is a seed

Sprouting in the hearts and minds

Of everyone you've taken

And everyone you've taken from.

Take my life from me.

It does not matter.

Make a Wish (Noah and Jude, I'll Give You The Sun)

I wish the trees were as red

As the ruby-red of Jude's lips

I wish the sky was as green

As Brian with his hat of stars

I wish the stars shone as bright

As the tears in my mother's eyes

When she drove away from our lives

I wish the wind whipped as free

As my father's hair

Whipping in the wind

I wish the world was as joyful

As two boys kissing on a moonlit night.

I wish I could remake the world.

Does the world care? You decide.

I see my chance now,

And I'm taking it.

Make a wish in an angel's ear.

Now make that wish come true.

Make a wish for the world.

Does the world care?

Only you decide.

I wish I could go back in time

Feel his breath on my face

Feel her hand in mine

Feel the joy in my heart

See the art that has not been seen

For three years

See the maker,

See the breaker,

Be the savior,

Be the destroyer,

Be the creator.

Be the world,

Hand in hand with

The girl of ruby

And the boy of stars

And the man of heartbreak,

The creator, the destroyer,

The love, the death

The man who cannot be blamed

For loving the woman with stars in her eyes.

Be the world,

Be the sun, moon, and stars

Be the remaker.

Be the chance taker.

Be the world.

Leaf-Fall (Fallen Leaves and Broken Shadow, Warriors)

Waiting, waiting for you to come

Searching, searching for the path home

Why, oh why did I choose this fate?

Waiting, waiting for you to come

Searching, searching for my lost son

Why, oh why won't you come back?

The rain washes my life away,

Night by night, day by day

The cave walls muffle my desperate wails,

Where are you?

The mountains block you from my view,

But every day, I wish for you

Sometimes, I think I hear your cries,

Where are you?

Our hearts are together, but so far away

Our hearts are broken, led astray

Our minds are one, our bodies are not

Our love is power, but our power is naught.

You and Me (Cinderheart, Warriors)

If I am you and you are me,

Are you what I'm supposed to be?

Or should I choose a different way

A path that will send you away?

I don't know what to do

Power of one or power of two?

If I am you and you are me,

Have you already set my destiny?

Was it destiny to climb that tree

Then fall, falling endlessly?

I can't think past the pain in my head,

The pain in my heart when I tried to be led.

I can't be you and you can't be me,

For I have the power of three

Remembering you, protecting me.

I can't be you and you can't be me,

For you don't choose my destiny

I am me and only me.

Broken (Wylie, Keeper of the Lost Cities)

i cannot forgive them because

if i do i will break because

the guilt and

i cant do this i cant

keep living like this

half sleeping half alive

wait for her the unbreaker

the nook the warmth

his savior mine

who is this boy why

am i still here when he is

not dead not alive breaking

my world ours

breaking the stars so

he can live but

he will never live because

she will not come not

yet not yet why why

and the thing in the mirror

is not me but it is and

i pretend but why why

where are you unbreaker

unbreak my world because

i am broken and he is not because

he knows how to fight it but

i cant because i am the breaker

stop it stop it stop it

why


	7. Chapter 7

Lost (Lena, Beautiful Creatures)

a falling shoelace knotted and strung

between the fingers of

strangers who love me

(un)strangers made strange

when nothing is the same

you can't see

even a bubble

once it's popped

into red plastic rain

i was shattered

like the glass in the window

all that remains are remains

and remainders hate division

searching for the other half

the missing half

is the lost world

between me and you

lost and looking

looking and lost

lost and last to know

lost and last to love

last boy lost

NOTE: I took most of this from the book ;)

A Deal With the Devil (Amma, Beautiful Creatures)

I made a deal with the Devil

And the Devil ain't fair

But you can't deny this -

He's good on his word.

I made a deal with the Devil

So he brought back my boy

But you can't deny this -

There will always be a price.

Time to pay your price,

Change the cards, drop the dice.

Claim yourself, choose your fate

Walk away from Heaven's gate.

I made a deal with the Devil

And the Devil ain't fair

But you can't deny this -

If you need something,

He'll be there.

Revenge (Mapleshade, Warriors)

For moons and moons I've waited

Waited to make my wrongs right

For moons and moons I've hated

Preparing for the final fight

Once, I tried to be good

But good was already taken

Now I'm choosing the path I should

To keep my heart from breaking

Darkness will rise against the light

Be ready, Clans of the stars.

They have no chance against our might

Be ready, Clans of the stars.

If you listen, you can hear the thunder of paws

Feel their thirst for fresh meat

You can hear them unsheathing their claws

Revenge never tasted so sweet.

Shadows and Lies (Tam, KOTLC)

When people look at me,

They don't see me.

They see what I want them to see.

The real me is hidden,

Tucked deep in the blanket

Of shadows and lies.

So deep, so deep

That I am starting to become

A shadow, a lie.

Hiding the water, the tears,

Inside of me.

Hiding the sorrows, the fears,

I've pushed down for so long,

So long, so long,

That they are starting to become

Lies to me.

Hiding light in darkness

Until light is not light anymore

And you can't tell the difference

Between shadows and lies.

Thought I Knew (Tedros, School for Good and Evil)

I thought I knew who I was.

Am I the prince of my dreams

Or the other one?

The one who would kill?

When I was a boy,

I thought I knew.

Now, I'm not so sure.

I thought I knew who you were

When everything seemed right.

Then you turned my world

Upside-down

And now everything is wrong

Or maybe that's how it's

Always been

And I was too blind to see it.

When I was a boy,

I thought I knew.

Now, I'm not so sure.

I thought I knew what love was

Before I met you.

You made me see

Who I was

Who you were.

You made me see

That the world was not

Upside-down

Or right-side-up

But something in between.

When I was a boy,

I thought I knew.

Now,

I know I do.


	8. Chapter 8

Sweet Crescent Moon (Dr. Erland, TLC)

Sweet Crescent Moon,

up in the sky,

I don't want to leave you

don't want to say goodbye.

Sweet Crescent Moon,

up in the sky,

I can't stay with you

but I have to try.

Always just out of reach

So close, but so far.

One day, I'll catch you

You're my brightest star.

Sweet Crescent Moon,

up in the sky,

you sing your song so sweetly

after sun passes by.

Choices (Jacin, TLC)

When they came to our home

and told us,

my mother cried.

She begged them

not to take me.

I didn't understand.

Not that I wanted to go, no -

but I knew that

it didn't matter if she

got down on her knees

and prayed.

I didn't have a choice.

They would kill her,

she knew that.

So why?

Why?

I've wondered

for years and years.

I think I finally understand.

She knew that -

but she also knew

I did have a choice.

I could have chosen her.

I didn't know it then, but

she wasn't begging the guard

to let me stay.

She was begging me

to choose to stay.

This is what tears my heart apart.

I say I didn't know it then,

but I think I did.

I knew,

but I chose.

I still chose.

This is what tears my heart apart.

Destiny (Glory, WOF)

Destiny.

Ha.

I spit on destiny.

Hot melty venom.

Destiny can't stop a war -

Only you can do that.

Destiny can't earn respect -

Only you can do that.

I would know.

This _is_ my destiny.

I would know.

I made it.

Every step,

Every wingbeat,

Every smile,

Every word.

This _is_ my destiny.

I would know.

I made it.

Stranger (Aimery, TLC)

Who are you, stranger

Won't you come here to me

Who are you, stranger?

Why are you, stranger

Why did you choose me

Why are you, stranger?

What are you, stranger

You seem strange to me

What are you, stranger?

Where are you, stranger

You're hiding yourself

Where are you, stranger?

This is me, stranger

Happy now?

This is me, stranger.

Stranger how?

Upside-Down (General, HTTYD)

There are treasures in this land

But they don't come in riches

There are Jewels too wondrous to behold

Held in the hands of witches

My world is upside-down now

And I can't seem to turn it around now

My head is spinning, but

My heart knows where it's

Supposed to be

Riding into the sunset

Riding into the dark

Dreaming all your dreams again

And wishing that they come true

I wish I could

I wish I could

Give them all to you

My world is upside-down now

And I can't seem to turn it around now

My head don't know you, but

My heart would know you from

A thousand miles away

Once I dreamed of castles

But my castles got too high

My crown, it got too big for me

So I started off anew

I wish I could

I wish I could

Give them all to you


	9. Chapter 9

Monsters (Dex, KOTLC)

We all have our monsters.

Technopath

Loser table

Bad match -

Those are some of mine.

What are yours?

We all have our troubles.

The Neverseen

Prentice

...y'know...banishment -

Those are some of mine.

What are yours?

We all have our friendships.

Sophie, Biana,

Fitz, Keefe,

My mother,

My father -

Those are some of mine.

What are yours?

Lost Things (General, HTTYD)

There are some lost things

that aren't meant to be found

There are some lost things

that are gone forever

There are some lost things

that aren't meant to be found -

like a Hero lost

in stormy weather.

There is buried treasure

under the sea

for when we've lost the light

There is buried treasure

under the sea

but the time is not yet right.

I've always been a square peg -

always trying to fit in

but when I face the world alone

I know that I can win.

Memories are hard to give away,

but that's what has to be done

you can't cling onto them until

you've lost another one.

There are some lost Loves

that shouldn't be lost

because that's what Fate decides

But Fate is changing,

always changing,

Love is one wild ride.

Knowledge is not a privilege -

Knowledge is a right

The knowledge that we have

should be shared with delight.

We need to fix our old world

before we move on

for the past will surely haunt us

in more ways than one

If our hearts are lost

take them by the hand

Lead them back to shore

so they can beat again.

Growing up is part of life

It can't be turned away

You must learn to embrace it

or it will set you astray

Growing up is hard,

but you must keep pushing through

for when you emerge

you'll be better, you'll be new.

A lost life is not lost in vain,

but with the victory

comes the pain

With the happiness

comes the strife

But with the loss

comes a new life.

Now we realize

It takes love to be a King

It takes courage and strength

and a whole lot of things

Now we know

who we're meant to be

Now we're grown up

Now we see…

There are some lost things

that aren't meant to be found

There are some lost things

that are gone forever

There are some lost things

that aren't meant to be found -

like a Hero lost

in stormy weather.

Worlds Away (Lyra and Will, His Dark Materials series)

When I stepped into your world

And you stepped into mine

I didn't notice the buildings or streets

I didn't see the cars passing by

The people, oh, the people!

but none took my interest

All I could see

was you.

When I stepped into your world

And you stepped into mine

I didn't notice the flowers or trees

I didn't see the angels or spirits

The dæmons, oh, the dæmons!

but none took my interest

All I could see

was you.

Worlds away, you're here with me

Now that we're apart, I can see

The flowers and trees,

and everything else,

but mostly, I still see you.

Worlds away, you're here with me

Now that we're apart, I can see

The buildings and streets,

and everything else,

but mostly, I still see you.

A red fruit touching to your lips,

That was the moment we grew.

That was the moment we saw the world,

but mostly, I still see you.

Tomorrow (Calla, KOTLC)

When my mother braided my hair

in the evenings,

she told me to tuck away my worries

for tomorrow.

We called it

my tomorrow braid.

And when she died,

I braided my hair

and let my worries float away.

I am old now,

bt every day,

I braid my tomorrow braid

and let my worries float away

like morning dew from the leaves.

Tonight, I will

weave away my troubles.

So when tomorrow comes,

my soul will be free.

Tomorrow,

my roots will intertwine

like the weaves and tangles

in my graying hair.

Tomorrow,

the world and I will be at peace.

Tomorrow…

Talons of Power (Turtle, WOF)

What is power worth

If you're afraid to use it?

What is power worth

If you're afraid you'll lose it?

They say I have talons of power

But they're just holding me back.

What is power worth

If you don't have a choice?

What is power worth

If you don't have a voice?

They say I should use it for good

But is it worth losing my soul?

I don't want to be unstoppable

I just want to be me.

I don't want to have to be

Who I don't want to be.

Maybe, if I want to,

I can find my own way.


End file.
